


Dangers of Birdwatching

by Rubynye



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, F/M, Large Cock, NSFW Art, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: An amateur ornithologist meets a bird monster.





	Dangers of Birdwatching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkerchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkerchild/gifts).



> Dear Darkerchild, your id is glorious. I hope you enjoy this little drawing. Did you know some birds (the ratites) have spiral penises? I've been wanting to draw that fact since I learned it -- thank you for the opportunity.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Bird Monster noncons Overly Curious Amateur Ornithologists" One so far?


End file.
